


The Time Of Death

by TiredPangender



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bad Puns, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara is a chocaholic, Chara is a punster, Crossover, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk dies a lot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Original Character(s), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Not biological though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Shapeshifter Frisk, Ships may or may not happen, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, no ships yet, they're trying ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPangender/pseuds/TiredPangender
Summary: In which after Frisk frees the monsters they get transported to the BNHA universe. And die. A lot. Chara makes a habit of remembering their time of death. Frisk develops a quirk, and aspires to go to UA. Guess what? They do. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. So It Begins

Okay, Frisk had been through a LOT of resets. In total, 4,999 full runs had ensued. They couldnt exactly control the resets, so it wasnt like this was THEIR fault. Frisk was almost happy when something different happened on their 5,000th run. It had been right after they'd made it to the surface. Frisk had chosen 'i have places to go' in regards to Toriel, because they actually did want to do something in the little time they had before the timeline would reset. After everyone had left, Frisk re-entered the underground quickly, taking the long trip back to the place they first fell. They tried to ignore the patch of flowers that most obviously was Charas grave, although their ghostly friend did not, considering said ghost sat down on the patch of flowers with the single comment:  
**No matter how sad a place may be be, we must stay determined.**

Frisk nodded at the statement, then sat next to Chara with a small smile. They tapped the ground six times, paused, then tapped twelve times, paused, then fifteen, paused, twenty-three, paused, five, paused, twenty-five. Chara snorted at the drawn out way of contacting a certain flower monster. An annoyed groan signified floweys appearance, and so did the words "What do you want Frisk? Cant you just leave me be!?" Frisk shook their head, before signing,  
_"How do you feel?"_

Floweys glare was strong. "I dont have a soul! I cant feel anything dumbass!" Frisk giggled at the outburst. Then signed once more, asking if Flowey thought this would be the last reset. The flowers face grew into a more dissapointed one. "Obviously not. If it can reach 5,000 it can reach 10,000." The visible child frowned, and Chara winced. 

They reached their hand out to pat Frisk on the shoulder, but that was when everything changed. The second their non-corporeal hand made 'contact' with Frisk, the world was a swirl of color, and both children yelped in suprise. Once the world solidified again, everything was different. Frisk was on a bed, inside a room filled with kids. After eavesdropping a bit (and being suprised they hadnt yelped upon seeing the room) they figured out they were in an orphanage. They were scared,of course, but also curious. Frisk stood up, walking over to another kid, one with particularly vibrant red hair and a pair of green eyes.  
_Where am I?_

The kid looked confused, and Frisk remembered that not everyone knew sign language. They realized they would get no answers like this, and their eyes flickered to Chara. They were mute, but Chara...  
**You want me to take control dont you?**  
Frisk nodded, which was met by a sigh and a comment on owing Chara a chocolate bar. Then they were wrenched from their own body, now watching from the same view Chara had a few seconds ago. Thank goodness Frisk kept their eyes closed all the time, or the kid would've noticed the change of color, considering when Chara in frisks body opened them, they were bright red. "Where am I and why?" It was spoken aloud. The kid looked at them sympathetically. "Someone found you on the side of the road, and decided to bring you here, this is Finelatra Orphanage. If you dont mind me asking, whats your quirk? Its just, when you got here, I kinda felt you were powerful and..." "What's a quirk?"

And that was how Frisk learned they were in a different universe, one with superpowers! The kid, who they learned was a boy named Eli with the quirk Stats (Can display peoples 'stats' on contact, for example, Frisk, Power 9/10, fitness 7/10, and so on, as well as feel if they have high stats). Frisk, scared to reveal that they could mess with time itself, said they didn't remember anything, not even having a quirk. It took four days for their first deaths to occur. They were walking across the street to school for their first day, talking, well Eli was talking considering Frisk was mute, and then Chara alerted them of the car about to hit them. With a yell, Frisk pushed Eli out of the way, only to be hit full force by the vehicle, dead in a matter of seconds. Chara, for the reason of avoiding it next time, noted that it was 6:46 AM Monday April third. They woke up in the orphanage bed, the day they arrived there. 

The second death occured on April 22, 12:56 AM, when Frisk tackled a school shooter to stop them from shooting one of their close friends. Once more, they woke up the day they got there. It took five more deaths before frisk stoped rapid-dying, and just lived. After a year at the orphanage, they found a SAVE point in the forest. Frisk and Chara were both majorly excited. Soon, they found them as frequently as they did in the Underground, and life was great! The only real downside was that they missed the monsters, and Chara agreed with that sentiment. They were 13, three years after they arrived, when they acquired a 'quirk' of sorts.

**Shapeshift**

**Able to change their look to anything, even to become an animal and develop their basic strengths.**

They were amazed! The day they developed it, Frisk did nothing but play around with the quirk. A week passed. Then they had an idea. It was brilliant, in their mind!. Frisk walked into the orphanage bathroom, locked the door, and focused on shifting. It took fifty tries to get what they wanted, and the details were still messy and not much, but they'd done it. As they looked in the mirror, two bodys stared back, connected by the hands which were fused but looked as if they were holding hands. One was frisk, the other, was Chara. In the corner, the ghost themselves gaped.  
_Try to take only a little control! Then use your half!_  
It took eighty tries for Chara to get it right, but when they did? God was it great!

After weeks of practicing, Frisk got better at details, and their shapeshifted form looked almost real! Years passed, Frisk turned fifteen. Occasionally, Frisk and Chara would share control, and just walk through Japan casually together, Chara marvelling at societies advancement. Not that their resentment for humantity didnt occasionally shine through aswell of course. Strangers often thought they were twins because they looked very similar, and they were fine with that. One day, on one of these walks, they see something. What looks like a blob of slime (Chara comments on how its similar but bigger then Moldsmal with a pun ), people are crowding around, watching the scene, and at first their confused. Then they see the angry teen that is trying to fight his way out and the heroes trying to assist. Oh.


	2. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisks reaction to the whole 'slime monster' situation'. Oh,and a familiar face joins us.

Frisk couldn't help it, the overwhelming urge to try and use Mercy on this mon- (No not monster, they reminded themself, just another person with a quirk) this person washed over them. Maybe it was their inner pacifist, or their fondness for monsters and the misunderstandings they got into (again, they remminded themselves this wasnt a monster), but they just wanted to reach out and ACT. They also knew they _could_ do so if they wanted. After all, they still had the ability to initiate a FIGHT, although they'd done so only once. Some villain had cornered them and Eli in an alley, and Frisk had stepped forward in an attempt to talk the stranger out of robbing them, then suddenly, the surroundings melted into the very familiar box like area of a FIGHT. They tried to use MERCY on the stranger, and then the villain had shot their soul in a fit of confusion. They had been sure to avoid the alley after they LOADed, in an attempt to keep Eli from finding out that they could do that.

Not that Frisk _liked_ lying to their friend, they just.. Found it easier to keep their background hidden. Frisk failed at keeping their instinct back, and ran forward, their form shifting back so it was just their own and not Charas, reaching out to initiate a fight. The familiar text splayed across the box as Chara described the battle. ***You seem to have gotten yourself into a sticky situation**. Frisk snorted at the pun, before pressing ACT and then CHECK. 

***Sludge Villain(?) ATK 30 DEF 70**

***A villain that seems to be holding a teenager hostage**

The villain expresses obvious confusion, and so does the angry looking teen inside it. Frisk sighs as their soul floats inside a small box, the villain seemingly smart enough to figure out it was its turn. It tries to lash out at Frisk themself, but finds it cannot, and its gaze turns to the red heart in the center of the 'screen'. Its grin goes cruel as it realizes what it should do, and a wave of slime flashes across the screen, slow enough that it couldve been avoided, but Frisk is shocked enough that the sludge managed to do so that they cannot move quick enough to the small gap at the bottom of the screen which couldve been used to dodge the slime. The attack hits their soul full force, and their 20 HP isnt enough to withstand the enslaught. 

They reach out to load, and with a small gasp, Frisk is in the forest again, their most recent SAVE point gleaming in front of them. Chara mutters the date of death quietly. After a couple hours, they are back at the FIGHT screen, ACTing once more. Instead of checking, Frisk chooses to ***Negotiate**

***You tell the sludge villain that if he lets go of the teenager, the authorities will probably be more lenient with him. The villain scoffs, and you hear its hostage fighting to get out and yelling profanities.**

The villain uses the same attack it did the first time, and Frisk was able to dodge, thankfully. Once again, they tried to negotiate, but to no avail. They dodged once more. They tried to fight, but the blow barely did any damage do too the things slimy form. A couple turns later, they died once more. Once more they woke up in the forest, and went through their day to that same point. This time, before they could initiate the FIGHT once more, Chara grabs their shoulders. **Don't.** Thats all they say, and albeit it reluctant, Frisk does not run forward and FIGHT. Suprisingly, someone else does. A boy, whom Chara compares to broccoli while snickering, rushes forward, trying to claw the other teenager out of the slime. The effort is futile, but Frisk cant blame him, after all they themself had done pretty much the same thing a LOAD ago. At first, Frisk thinks he'll end up injured, but then a familiar sound rings through the air. **Well I'll be damned-**

Frisk doesnt even scold Chara for their language, too shocked to do so. Did All Might just save that kid? He talks about something (Frisk cant seem to hear from their distance.) Then suddenly, "DETROOOITTT SMASH!!" Frisk chokes, suprised by how loud that was. The move itself causes such a loud sound that Frisk barely comprehends when Mt Lady wrapped their arms around them and the group of people around them to keep them from blowing away. They only come back to their senses after the whole events over, and they, and Chara (still sharing control) both watch as the press swarms the scene. **We should get out of here before they get to interviewing us as people who saw everything** Chara said, and Frisk silently 'fled' the scene. Of course,they didn't entirely get to avoid the questions. Eli was more then a little bit of a fan boy of All Might, and once they told him they were there, a hurricane of questions were rapid fired at them.

"Was it cool- what really happened? What was All Might like!?" Frisk snorted at their friends excitement. _"There was a villain, All might stopped him. It was too loud to really comprehend for me though. All Might was as much of the cliche action hero as he's made out to be"_ Over the years, Eli had learnt sign language so he and Frisk could talk easier, so he undertood their answer. "AWESOME" In a way, Frisk realized, this kid reminded them of Monster Kid, and it filled them with nlstalgic memories that made them frown slightly. They really missed the monsters. Over the course of time theyd been there, they had been trying to find out how to get back, but to no avail. They could hear Chara sigh sadly in the background, but they plastered on a fake smile and gave Eli a thumbs up.

The next morning, Frisk and Chara once more shared control, this time walking through the woods to a small clearing. In the middle of it was a small glowing star, only visible to them. But that wasnt why theyd stopped dead in their tracks. There was someone standing there, looking confused. A teen male with scarlet eyes, pale skin, long white hair, and two goat horns poking out of his head, wearing a green and yellow striped shirt, and a familiar golden locket. Chara stares at him with shock.  
...  
...  
...  
**"Asriel!?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant find it in me to not end the chapter on that. Im not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why im writing this, but enjoy the first chapter.


End file.
